Wicked Pieces
by Fuzzy Peaches1
Summary: Excerpts and updates from the Valerie Turner, or "Valverse," as one clever reader calls it. There will be no Val POV but everyone else is a possibility. Should only be read following "Something Wicked," "This House Is Haunted," "Rendezvous" and "Last Call." Meant to be companion one-offs, but mostly an excuse for a bit more of the smut you guys like.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Stewart was studiously chopping green onions for potato salad, putting far too much concentration into the simple task. But she was also distracted with her own thoughts, and while she went about her work the conversation around her drifted in and out of awareness.

"Oh my Lord. It must be getting warm outside," Tara was muttering, and Teresa raised her eyes to the kitchen sink where she was staring out the window. As she watched her best friend and former boss, Val, joined Tara at the sink and they both surveyed the back yard of Jax and Tara's house.

"Jesus," Val muttered, turning to Teresa. "You are one very lucky lady, Teresa. I knew Juice was in shape but …" her head swivelled back to the window. "_Damn_."

Teresa felt herself smile, wiping green onion from the side of the blade, scooping up the fruits of her labour and tossing them onto the bowl of potato salad in front of her. Her husband was gorgeous, Teresa had thought so the first time she ever saw him. His smile was the first thing to strike her, his eyes second, and as she got to know him better his body was the definite third physical attribute she appreciated.

Yeah, Juice was hot. She knew that very well.

Teresa got to her feet, pushing her way between the two women. "Stop drooling over my man. Don't make me take you down," she joked, hitting her shoulder into Val's.

Tara laughed. "There's a lot of man meat on display right now."

They were putting together a trampoline for Thomas and Abel, and it _was _a hot day. Juice had taken off his shirt, and Teresa had to grin. She'd never get tired of seeing him like that. Jax had likewise stripped down, and even Happy was shirtless in the sun. Chibs had kept a white wife-beater on, Teresa suspected because he wasn't quite equipped to handle sun coming from Scottish stock and all.

"Jax isn't much to sneeze at either," Teresa muttered.

"I know," Tara said with nothing short of a pleased smile. "I don't know how. He smokes, drinks beer and rides a bike. That's his fitness plan."

"He's got abs for fuck's sake," Val pointed out. "How? How do any of them stay in good shape?"

"Lean and mean," Teresa mumbled, thinking that it probably applied to Happy more than anyone else.

"Chibs has the physique of a teenager," Val said absently. "He eats absolutely everything, doesn't gain an ounce. Just stays all thin and lanky. Take away the gray hair and he's a high school student with a lot of tattoos."

"He's strong though," Teresa came unnecessarily to Chibs' defense. "Wiry."

Val laughed, putting her arm around Teresa. "Honey, I am not complaining about my husband in the least. A teenager's physique means a teenager's stamina."

Tara burst into laughter and Teresa's face went pink. She was getting more and more used to how openly everyone spoke, but when it came to Chibs for some reason it was like hearing someone talk about her father's sex life. Even if he _was _married to her friend.

They continued to watch menfolk wrestle with nylon canvas, netting, pipe, springs, and vague instructions on a large sheet of paper for a moment before Teresa blurted out what had been occupying her thoughts.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly, eyes still on her husband. She felt the two women turn to look at her, even heard Val gasp. "He wants to tell everyone later on, but I wanted to tell you two."

"Teresa, congratulations!" Tara was saying, but Teresa was mostly aware of Val suddenly and tightly hugging her. Her hands smoothed up Teresa's back then back down again, and Teresa felt the deep breath Val took.

"I am so happy for you," she whispered, and Teresa felt her own throat constrict and bit as she hugged Val back.

Val and Chibs were trying to get pregnant, Teresa knew that. It had been a few years with no success, but they were both in remarkably good spirits about it. Chibs had a grown daughter and Val had Mickey, after all. But Teresa was really hoping that they got the chance to raise a little person that was the best of both of them.

Teresa wiped her eyes before Tara hugged her next, congratulating her again. Then, arms around each other, they looked out the window again.

"Is he excited?" Tara asked.

Teresa grinned. "Ecstatic. He's already picked out the crib." She felt the women laugh at that, Val also wiping away tears. "We've got boy and girl names picked out. I just can't wait to meet him or her."

"Neither can I," Val whispered, resting her head on Teresa's shoulder.

"I'm a bit scared," Teresa admitted.

"You should be," Tara replied. "It's a totally new world. But you don't have to be scared that you're doing it alone."

"Exactly," Val chimed in. "We're here. And you _know _Gemma's going to be around to help. Whether you want it or not."

"That's what I'm scared of," Teresa joked.

More quiet contemplation before Val said, "He'll make a good dad."

"Absolutely," Tara agreed, squeezing Teresa around the waist. "That kid is going to be so loved."

Teresa nodded, her husband catching sight of her through the glass right then. His smile hit her just as strong as it always did, how she hoped it always would, then he went back to the task at hand. Teresa had to smile, tightening her arms around her friends. "Thanks guys," she mumbled. "Love you guys."

"You too babe," Val answered.

"Love you too," Tara assured her.

The warm feeling in her belly got stronger, and Teresa let go of Val to put her hand to her abdomen. When she did it, Val pressed her hand on top of Teresa's. "We're all family, sweetheart," Val said softly. "You're never alone, you're never scared. Got it?"

Teresa's lip quivered a bit, then she nodded with conviction. "Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chibs Telford worked the toothbrush around his mouth, probably doing a shitty job of brushing his teeth but his wife would know if he skipped it. It was one thing to harp on Mickey for this, but him? He was a damn adult.

Yet here he stood, brushing his teeth before bedtime.

The en suite washroom door opened and Val entered behind him. She snugged up to his back, wrapping one arm around his stomach and peering at his reflection over his shoulder. He could tell she was smiling by the curve of her cheeks, even with her mouth hidden from view. Her lips pressed a kiss to his shoulder and he grinned at her before bending over to spit, rinsing his mouth with water and standing up again.

"What's my wife got that look for?" he asked, drying his hands.

She still had that twinkle, and suddenly her free hand snuck under his arm and she set something on the vanity. He peered down, wondering why the meat thermometer would make her grin like that, then he saw the window and its pink plus sign and he froze.

Jesus.

He looked back at her eyes in the mirror, and now he could see her smile. "I have an appointment with Tara tomorrow to make sure, but it looks like we're pregnant, babe."

Mute, he looked back at the pregnancy test, feeling a grin break through his surprise. "Holy shit," he muttered.

She giggled and wrapped both arms around his stomach, squeezing tight. "That about sums it up, Daddy."

He grasped her hands in one of his, grip tight enough that her smile faded just a bit. "Val," he rasped out, swallowed and tried again. "I love 'ya so much."

She circled around him in her flannel shorts and tank top, pressing her body between his and the vanity. He backed off a bit, letting her in, her hands sliding around his lower back. He did the same behind hers, his breathing shaky. She pressed her face into the centre of his chest and he buried his into her hair. For a long moment they were silent, just holding each other, while this bit of news sunk in.

"You're happy about this?" he asked eventually.

"I am over the moon, babe."

His hands tightened on her and she raised her face. He met her mouth with his, and her lips were soft and sweet. He'd never get used to the feeling of kissing her. Every time it was a blessing he was reminded of. And when her tongue darted out, running along his bottom lip, his hands slid down to grasp her by the ass, rolling her hips into his and causing a groan that was standard issue for him when she was pressed this close.

Eventually this sweet celebration became heated, her hands gripping his hair and his shoulder, legs parted to allow one of his between them. He made sure his knee rode high, and before long she rubbed his leg, causing a chuckle that made him pull back from her. "Val, you have to take it easy. You're carrying my daughter now."

She grinned wide while also biting her lip, running arms tight around the back of his neck. "With Mickey my first two trimesters I was so horny I could barely stand it. I went through two vibrators."

He raised both eyebrows. "You don't need vibrators now, love."

"Then why are we talking?"

Well, that was a mandate delivered. He crushed his mouth over hers, her moan sweet and hot at the same time. He hefted her up by the ass, perching on the edge of the vanity. Her legs linked around him, helping him hold her up. Which meant one hand was free to cover her breast, pinching at one hard nipple, her hips rubbing at his again.

Pulling away for a moment he slid her shorts off her legs, proving his suspicions right that she didn't have underwear on underneath. When she tried to hop off the vanity he stopped her with hands on her lovely hips, waggling his eyebrows and dropping to his knees.

Her hormones must have already kicked in. The second his mouth was on her she groaned, both hands in his hair, and within a minute she was whimpering through her orgasm. He lapped at her softly until she begged him to stop, voice raspy, and he stood again, shoving his pyjama pants down past his ass.

"Fillip," she gasped, taking him in hand where he was already hard and ready. He grunted, letting her stroke him for a short while, then he pulled her hand away and she leaned back over the sink, both arms braced behind her, knees stretching farther apart in anticipation.

One would never guess by her work clothes she was this kind of woman. But his wife was a wildcat and it pleased him to no end. His held her by the knees, which she pressed to his hips, and he drove his erection home, causing her to moan in what sounded like relief.

His eyes were on her face, how her head lolled back, eyes closed, mouth open, licking or biting her lip every now and then. Her face made a show of eroticism, and he absolutely loved to watch her when he fucked her. Speaking of that, he dropped his eyes to where her body was allowing him to pound inside and he let out a groan of his own. Leaning back like she was allowed for this display, and she knew he liked it. When she shifted he noticed she was lifting the hem of her tank top, up over her breasts, which were moving from the force of his body slamming into her. His hands were busy holding her and he was trying to figure out how to get one of those tits in his palm when she solved the problem.

Her hand cupped her breast, slowly, in a teasing way, then she pinched her own nipple and he felt it in his dick, another grunt issuing. She was smiling at him now, and he didn't know if she liked him growling or the effect of playing with her own nipple.

He hoped it was both.

After a few agonizing moments of watching her tease him like that he grunted, "Clit, Val. Touch your clit for me."

Her eyes flashed, and she started to slid her hand down her stomach then stopped, smiling, her cheeks colouring.

"Touch yourself, love," he whispered, panting around the words. "God, I'd love to watch you do that."

They hadn't done this ever, he'd never asked her to play with herself for their mutual entertainment. She'd pinched her own nipples before, but not this. He was salivating as her hand slid lower, over her bellybutton, over the short crop of hair between her legs, eventually stopping and pressing into her clit.

Her head fell back against the mirror and she groaned. It was loud, fucking hot, and he made sure to increase his pace. He needed to get her there before he finished, and watching that hand at work he was only going to last so long.

"Fillip," she was gasping, "faster. God, faster."

He complied happily, hips swinging freely, ramming into her as hard and deep as he could. He saw her toes curl, felt her legs and torso tighten up before the tension broke like an elastic, the spasms between her legs enough to set him off, loudly barking out her name as his own release surged out of him.

While they were both coming down from it, he kept sliding in and out, loving how her body quivered this long after. She pushed the top back down over her breasts and sat up, arms finding their way back around his neck. With a sigh she kissed him again, all sweetness and softness.

Before long one finger was on his cheek, trailing over one of his scars. He closed his eyes, his wife being the only person who could touch him like this without causing anger.

"I love you," she finally said back to him, kissing his opposite cheek, his other scar. "I can't wait to meet to see our son."

"Daughter," he corrected. "And she's going to have dark hair and lovely green eyes like yours. And she's going to be beautiful, because with you as her mother she couldn't be anything but."

Val's brow furrowed. "You're being sweet."

"Aye."

"I never know what to do with that."

Chibs grinned, kissing her back quickly. "Just take it for what it is, love. The truth. I love you. And we're going to make a wonderful home for this baby."

She pulled him closer by the back of the neck to kiss him again, and he chuckled against her mouth while insisting, "You may be hormonal here love, but I'm still going to need time to recuperate."


End file.
